This invention relates to a toilet chair for use by people with disabilities and, more particularly, to such a toilet chair which utilizes the strength of the user's arms to assist the user in sitting down and standing up.
As a person ages, his or her physiological functions gradually degrade. Such aging results in spongy bones and reduced bone and muscle supportability. Thus, an older person often finds it difficult to sit down and stand up. Sitting down and standing up are two movements that necessarily occur when a person uses a toilet. For certain older people and persons who have decreased use of their legs, it may be necessary to have an attendant help them sit down and stand up in the course of using the toilet. However, most people would prefer to use the toilet alone without an attendant being present. Fortunately, even people with decreased use of their legs often still retain strength in their arms. It would therefore be desirable to have a toilet chair which makes use of a person's arms to assist the person in sitting down and standing up.